lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Agnes Polton
Agnes Polton is the daughter of David, and Eleanor Polton making her a member of House Polton. Agnes Polton has three siblings in the form of David, Ian, and Edmund Polton of which David the eldest child is the heir of House Polton and stands as the mayor of the town of Winchester where he has become known for his great skill in administrative nature, while the second son in the form of Ian would become quite devout in the belief in Christ and stands as a prominent bishop within the National Church of Fraticelli, while the youngest son in the form of Edmund Polton would become a sworn knight in the dutchy of Wessex where he has taken command of the navy of Wessex one of the most powerful navies in the Kingdom of Bretonia. Agnes Polton would be born within the town of Winchester where as a member of the dutchy family of the Dukedom of Wessex she was born into extreme wealth in the city although as she had three elder brothers she had little hope for any kind of succession and thus at the time of her birth she was planned to be raised for eventual marriage. Agnes would be inside of England when France fell to the forces of the Orcs and thus she never visited france though the french side of House Polton that had remained in France was all but anihilated during the fighting around Viche leaving her side of the family in the dukes of Wessex as the sole remaining branch of House Polton. Agnes Polton and Brigitte Aveline would be named the handmaidens of princess Abigail Stone on the three girls ninth birthday and following this Agnes left her home in Winchester for Londinium, while Brigitte left her home in New Ashford and the three girls would come to live together in Londinium and became fast friends. Characteristics Personality History Agnes Polton would be born within the town of Winchester where as a member of the dutchy family of the Dukedom of Wessex she was born into extreme wealth in the city although as she had three elder brothers she had little hope for any kind of succession and thus at the time of her birth she was planned to be raised for eventual marriage. Early History Agnes would be inside of England when France fell to the forces of the Orcs and thus she never visited france though the french side of House Polton that had remained in France was all but anihilated during the fighting around Viche leaving her side of the family in the dukes of Wessex as the sole remaining branch of House Polton. Handmaidens Agnes Polton and Brigitte Aveline would be named the handmaidens of princess Abigail Stone on the three girls ninth birthday and following this Agnes left her home in Winchester for Londinium, while Brigitte left her home in New Ashford and the three girls would come to live together in Londinium and became fast friends. Family Members Natashia Constantine Cover3.jpg|Instert Name - Insert Relationship|link=Logan Bronzebeard Relationships Abigail Stone Cover Front Amazing.jpg|Abigail Stone - Lady|link=Abigail Stone Category:People Category:People of England Category:Human Category:Frank Category:House Polton